Bahamut's Dragons
by Biddett da Pigeon Stalker
Summary: Takes place not long after the end of OotP so, be warned! PG13 to be safe, kay? Harry visits a community of wizards who have isolated themselves, because they like dragons too much. But thats not all! So read it and find out!!
1. Return to Grimmauld Place

Hey guys, this is my first ever fan fic, and I know lotsa peeps say this stuff, but im saying this too, so please go easy on moi!! And I'd appreciate some reviews too...^^ Yup, and while I remember~ I do not own any of the characters or nothing of the sort that J.K Rowling has come up with. Well, okay the stuff about the Drakis is all MINE, MINE I TELL YOU, MINE!!MWAHAHAHA--er,sorry... just enjoy the story, kay? ^^; Yeah, and I've had to change some stuff on this chapter...i kinda stuffed up.  
  
*~Biddett da Pigeon Stalker~*  
  
~~~~~~~ Chapter 1-*- Return To Grimmauld Place ~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was lying on his bed, in his room back at No. 4 Privet Drive. He was still upset terribly about Sirius, but the Dursley's had been a lot better to him, after that talk from Moody. But he just wanted some time to himself.  
  
He sighed. It would be his birthday tomorrow, and he could just see Uncler Vernon's face as a dozen owls swooped in to drop him his birthday presents. Or there could be completley no owls, as he thought would most probably happen. Well, at least his OWLs were over. But then again, now he had his NEWTs to worry about, even though they weren't until next year.  
  
Then suddenly-  
  
THUD!  
  
His thoughts were disrupted as he bolted upright, and saw Ron's owl, Pigwigeon, had slammed into the window. He slid off his bed and went over the window and opened it. He outstretched his arm so Pig could climb on, and took the letter the owl was holding in its beak. Pigwigeon hooted to him, as to say 'Seeya soon,' and took off out his window. That owl really needed glasses, as it had just missed the edge of the window by centimeters.  
  
He opened up the letter and read it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are things over there? Hope the Dursley's aren't being so horrible to you. Look, me, Fred and George are going to pick you later this evening. Mum knows about is so she's not going to throw a fit. We're going to leave a note for the Dursley's to tell them we have you.I know they're going to freak out, but after what happened with Dad a few years back I don't think they're just going to let us come strolling up to door and ask you to come round. You're going to have to stay the last night of the holidays with them though, Dumbledore has told us that. (Harry remembered here what Dumbledore had said when they were in his office last year)  
  
Well, I guess all I can say now is see you later!  
  
Ron  
  
Well, the sun was starting to set now. It would probably be a couple of hours before Ron and the twins arrived. He then heard Aunt Petunia's voice calling him down to dinner. Yes, they had changed that much!  
  
****************  
  
Harry had just spent the last half hour packing his stuff and it was getting quite dark now, as Harry could barely see outside. When would they arrive? But then again how would they arrive? Harry thought.It's not as if they had the flying car anymore, it had decided to live in the Forbidden Forest when Harry was in his second year.  
  
He lied there for a while, lost in thought. Then, before he knew it, there was a tap at his window. He jumped up, and went over to his window. There was Ron, sitting in some flashy looking car, that was flying!  
  
"C'mon Harry, hurry!" He said, as they gathered his things, and put them in the car.  
  
"Put this on your pillow, Harry." Fred, or George (he couldn't tell in this light) said, leaning out of the window.  
  
Harry took the piece of parchment that he held, and went and placed it on his pillow.  
  
"So, whose car is this?" Harry asked as he climbed in.  
  
"It's ours, it's from the profit we were making from the shop, and well, we were thinking of replacing the one that you guys lost at Hogwarts a few years back...but then we thought this was a pretty cool looking car, so we kept it." Fred said, as George put the cloaking device on, and began to fly the car.  
  
The next place Harry was expecting to see The Burrow, Ron's home, but that was far from where they took him. They landed at the front of Twelve Grimmauld Place, Sirius' place.  
  
Once they got inside, there was hugs and greetings all round. Harry went up to the bedroom where he had last stayed last time he was here. He deposited all his belongings and went back downstairs, for Mrs Weasley had called to Harry that "Dinner's ready!"  
  
**************  
  
Harry woke the next morning, and came downstairs. He stood there, he couldn't believe what he was seeing...  
  
~~ And dats the end of Chapter 1! ~~  
  
Hope you liked it. Well, I guess I'd better start on the second then... Sorry if it's a bit long, the others probably won't be. I tried to fit as much in as I could...without spoiling the rest, and yeah, I HAD to put the lil' suspender bit at the end...^^ I want peoples to read this after all! Yeah, I guess I won't put the next up (when I get round to doing it :S) until I least get 1 review cos I wanna know peeps are readin' it... Well cya round then...  
  
*~Biddett da Pigeon Stalker~* 


	2. The Draki

Yeah, ok, I got that review and now here's the second! And yeah- I do not own any of the characters or anything else related to Harry Potter, that's J.K Rowling's stuff. Well, 'cept the Drakis. I made that up. ^^  
  
*~ Biddett da Pigeon Stalker ~*  
  
~~~~~~~Chapter 2 -*- The Draki~~~~~~~  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!!" Harry almost falls over in shock. Remus, Tonks, Moody, Hagrid and a host of other people (there were far too many names to remember- a couple of them were people he didn't even know).  
  
Well, the party was good, except that Fred and George had jinxed the candles on the cake not too blow out for about fifty tries, then half blows up the cake (they were in a right mess then).  
  
Harry had already unwrapped all of his presents, and Hargid came up to him and said "Sorry, Harry, Dumbledore couldn' make it, he's busy back at school yeh see...and, well, he left yer a present...but it's not gonna arrive for a few hours yet."  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked, full of curiousity.  
  
"Can' tell yer, It'd ruin the surprise for yer." Hargid replied. "Mmmm, well, okay. He's got in contact wit' a few others in the Order, and he's giving yer a nice break from England for a while, yeh, yer goin' on a holiday. Can't say where though. I don't know meself."  
  
Suddenly there's this loud WHOOSH! WHOOSH! sound of beating wings, and Harry looks outside, his mouth gaping and eyes goggling.   
  
There was a DRAGON outside, and it landed with precision, then bent down low, and let somebody off. "Oh, geez!" Harry heard Hagrid say. "It's an hour early! Wha's it doin' here now?"  
  
"THAT'S the present?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeh." Hagrid replied.  
  
"But I thought dragons were illegal!"  
  
"Well, she really isn't part of...uh, how coul' I put this? She's not a wizard like you, Harry, that's a Draki."  
  
"Draki?"  
  
"You've never heard of a Draki? Don't blame you, not many people talk about it." Hermoine joined in.  
  
"How come you know?!" Harry asked her.  
  
"Read about them. And you know, Professor Binns has actually mentioned them in class a couple of times." She replied.  
  
"How do you expect me to be able to pay attention to him!" Harry said.   
  
Hagrid moved outside to greet the new visitor. And probably to look at the dragon.   
  
Suddenly a small dragon burst inside, and started to causing a bit of a noise. The Draki came in, and looked wildly around for the small dragon that had just came running in.   
  
"ETERNITY!!" She yelled. She found the dragon, which was called Eternity by the fact that it had looked up from where it had been (sitting on Ginny's head and mucking up her fiery red hair). She went over to it, and picked it up by the tail, and gave it a nasty glare. She dropped it, and Eternity managed to fly back up and land on her shoulder before it had hit the ground.  
  
"Err..."She said, looking at everyone's expression (mainly of shock, because of how she had just treated that dragon). Her faced turned a shade of pink, and she went back outside.  
  
"So..what is a Draki, anyway?" Harry asked Hermione.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yes. They pretty much are wizards, only that they like dragons that much that they kind of isolated themselves from the main wizarding world. Well, a long time ago they did that anyway. They live like us to the Muggles, only we actually know about them."  
  
"Oh, right. You'd reckon Hagrid would become one." Harry said. "Well, he likes dragons heaps."  
  
"You can't just become one. They're pure-blooded wizards, and they know extremely powerful magic. If they could fight Voldemort, I'm sure they'd be able to at least have a chance of disposing him." Hermoine had said the last part in a whisper, because she knew a lot of people would've jumped at the Dark Lord's name.  
  
"Oh." Harry doubted that. He knew of what the prophecy had said.  
  
****************************  
  
"Seeya soon, Harry!" Called Tonks, as Harry was just climbing onto the dragon's back.  
  
"Y'know...you can bring somebody else along, I'm sure Mum won't mind..." The Draki said as Harry clambered onto the dragon's neck, just behind her.  
  
"Well, I don't know if they'd be allowed to." Harry replied.  
  
"Hmmm...well okay, I'll ask myself." She said.  
  
"If anybody else wants to come, there's enough room!" The Draki called.  
  
"Can I go?" Ginny asked Mrs Weasley.  
  
"No, it'll be too dangerous. Anyway, this is Harry's present from Dumbledore." She replied.  
  
"Aww..."  
  
Hermoine looked around. "Well, I'd like to go, except I don't know what my parents would think." She said to Mrs Weasley.  
  
"Well, okay, I'll tell your parents that you're here." She said to Hermoine.  
  
"Okay." Hermoine went up to the gigantic black dragon, and it looked at her. Hermoine looked a little nervous, but the Draki on top leant down to the dragon's head and whispered something to it. The dragon's eyes swiveled round to the Draki, and bent down low for Hermione to scramble on.  
  
Ron soon followed (after protests from Ginny) and the dragon's huge wings began to beat, before the Draki up fron shrieked "Wait!" The dragon stopped, and without waiting for it to lower down to let it off, she jumped off.  
  
She winced when her legs came in contact with the ground. But, not paying any attention to them, her eyes scanned to surrounding vicinity worriedly. She sighed, as if she forgot something and was about to do something stupid, and then whistled.  
  
From the back of the small crowd, Eternity came running, and then she called "Nomad!! You too!!" Then from around the same place, Nomad, a tiny (barely the size of her arm) dragon, or more fittingly, flying serpent, came flapping down. She muttered to herself, and picked up the two, and waved for the big dragon to take her up.  
  
The dragons wings began to beat (almost sending Lupin flying) and took to the air, in a graceful, almost effortless swoop.  
  
The last time Harry had felt this free was when he was on his broom over to Twelve Grimmauld Place last summer. The ground came away from him, and before he knew it, he was over the cloud level. England went under it,and all he could see was blue sky and cloud.  
  
"Well, we're going to be seeing a lot of each other for a while, so I guess I'd better get to know you guys. I'm Regina Bahamut." The Draki said, leaning over, to talk to them.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley, and this-" Hermoine began.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said. He knew what she was going to do "Harry Potter?!" She would say in amazement.  
  
She turned around, and Harry waited for her to say it. "Call me Reggie, ok? Regina to me sounds really formal." Is all she said.  
  
Harry didn't believe that. She didn't go all psycho!  
  
"Umm, yeah, it's gonna take a couple of days before we get there. You want me to go over where we're going?" Reggie said.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be good." Ron said from the back. But Ron didn't really sound like himself.   
  
Harry leant back over to him and murmured "What's wrong with you? You're not acting normal."   
  
"Well, it's just that..." He went red.  
  
"No...you LIKE her? You barely even know her name!"  
  
"Yeah I do...Reggie Bahamuth."  
  
Harry looked at him, in a sort of disgust. Then he looked over to Reggie. Well, she did look kind of pretty. Her long dark brown hair was up in a pony tail, and she had sparkling emerald green eyes. She was thin, but a little short. She was a little taller than Ginny, and she wore thick dragon skin.  
  
"Um, okay, well we're going to be spending most of today flying, then at about....a couple of hours before sun down? I can't really remember, and it really depends on how fast Zemare flies, but yeah, we're going to spend a night at Azzure, the new colony in the Sahara Desert-"  
  
"WHAT?!" Hermoine had said, shocked. "But that's un-inhabitable!"  
  
"Well, I just said there's a colony there, didn't I? It's only new anyway." Reggie replied. "ANYWAY...we're going to be staying at Azzure for a night, then we're heading of for Central, in the Outback of Australia. That should take..." She trailed off, counting her fingers. "Half a day, and then I need to pick up some supplies for home, so we'll be there for a few nights, then we're going to my home, in the Pakkun colony, which is on an island somewhere in the ocean a couple of hundred k's off Australia...quite remote, but me and Zemare've been doing this for ages so there'll be no problems there... we'll be there for a coupla weeks, and then we do the same, in reverse."  
  
**********************************  
  
It took most of the day to get to Azzure, as Reggie had said. Harry was astounded when he laid eyes upon Azzure. There was some rude shacks here and there, as Reggie had said, 'It's only new', but what really caught your eye was this absolutely HUGE lake, and the shacks were on the lake edge. You'd really think somebody would've seen it, and come here and found out by the Drakis, but Reggie saw their expressions of bewilderment and explained "That's-I guess- a kinda conjured-up lake. Some of the magic we know is elemental, so we can move earth and create lage amounts of water....that's pretty much what they did here."  
  
Reggie whispered what Harry thought was "Landirrah!" to the dragon (Zemare is it's name if you haven't put two and two together yet). Harry felt a sudden rush. He relised something. They falling out of they sky!  
  
"What are you doing?!" He heard Hermoine exclaim to Reggie.  
  
"Laaaaaaandiiiiiiiiing!" Reggie called. "Man, I love this part! YEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Reggie looked like she was a kid at an amusement park on a rollercoaster or something.  
  
Zemare had pulled back her wings, and was in a completely stream-lined shape. She was plummeting at a mind-boggling speed. Zemare, then roared. It was the first time since the Triwizard Cup that he had heard a dragons' roar. He shuddered at the memory. But it was a kind of warning to say that she was landing, for the patch of ground they were about to land in was littered with dragons! They all suddenly backed away, and with the dragging off her claws, she landed.  
  
"How was THAT?" Reggie asked. The other three were too speechless to say anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The end of chapter 2!! Well, this one was certainly longer...i think! Thanx if you've read this far!^^ Well, this time ill wait for 5 reviews...and ill probly have the rest of the story done by the end of the holidays at this rate! (thats one per day for...16 days, so maybe not...we'll just see)  
  
*~Biddett da Pigeon Stalker~* 


	3. Dragons, Dragons and More Drakis

Hello 'gain! I'd like to know why you peoples aren't reviewing!!!! I spent all my holidays waiting for a review and there was only 1. 1!! I guess that's tellin' me summin...*sniff*...I don't even care if you just say something mean! ANYTHING!!! Anything to let me know you're reading this...please?? I'm just gonna keep writing now, I guess, I won't ask for a certain # of reviews before I put the next one up- nobody cares anyway. I'm all upset now...thanks a lot...*sniff*...:(  
  
......I do not own anything related to Harry Potter, J.K Rowling owns that. The Drakis are mine though.  
  
*~Biddett da Pigeon Stalker~* (a very upset one at that)  
  
~~~~~~~Chapter 3 -*- Dragons, Dragons, and More Drakis~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was fast asleep, remembering what had happened since their landing at Azzure. Nothing much had happened, Reggie had gone off with a friend to help clean her new baby dragon at the lake. But there was this one part he just couldn't stop thinking about, even in his dreams.  
  
He was looking over the lake, he, Ron and Hermione had been sitting on the edge, dangling thier feet in the cool water, talking. There had been a dark shape that appeared right near them. It began to get larger, and larger until suddenly, a large water serpent burst from the water. It was HUGE. It had fins covering a large amout of its body, and it was blue and had bright blue fins. But he what really caught his eye was the way it was staring at him. Its eyes were a dark blue- almost black, and they stared at him coldly, as it he hated Harry to death, and by merely staring at him, it could kill him (like the Basilisk). Harry couldn't look away. They had him hypnotised in a way. And it kept staring at him. He could barely hear Reggie's friend yelling at her dragon.  
  
"Thunder!! Don't scare people like that!! I've told heaps of times not to do that!!".........................."THUNDERSTORM, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?! HELLO!! ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING?!!".............'THUNDERSTORM!!" The sea-serpent wasn't listening. It kept staring at Harry, and Harry couldn't look away.  
  
Then a rock came flying over Harry's head, and hit Thunder squarely between the eyes. It was only then that its eyes released Harry, and it crooned at Reggie's friend, as if Thunder had done absolutely nothing wrong.   
  
Suddenly Harry woke up, his scar burning. What was that about? His scar hadn't been hurting at the time. Maybe it had something to do with the way it had hypnotised him?   
  
"Hey! You guys awake? Well, if you aren't, get up NOW! We need to get outta here 'fore the sun rises, it gets unbarably hot otherwise." He heard Reggie whisper sharply in from the door.  
  
He heard Ron grunt, and Hermione began to rise.  
  
*****************  
  
Half an hour later, they were up, and half-awake. It was pitch black and terribly cold outside.Harry guessed it was about 4am. Reggie was busy with her dragons, and saying "G'bye, seeya soon, kay?" To all her friends. She finally came over to tell them "Zemmy's ready if ya want to get on."  
  
Hermione almost burst out laughed. "..Whaaaat?" Reggie asked.  
  
"I like you hair...!" Hermione replied.  
  
"...Huh? Oh, da-......." She inspected her hair. Harry could only just barely see the Draki's hair, but from what it looked like from the black silhouette that he could see of her, it was very poofy. She probably hadn't brushed her hair yet.  
  
She went back inside for a minute or two and came out again, tying her hair up. "Right, that's settled...d'ya want to get on now?" She said as she walked over to Zemare, and gave her the word to bend down.   
  
"So...do you know what happens to our stuff? I mean, we didn't take them when we left to come here, but they were here when we got there." Ron asked, as he climbed on.  
  
"We used magic. How else?" Reggie replied as Ron grabbed hold of her, waiting for lift-off. He could only grin.  
  
Hermione shook her head slowly as Harry and her clambered on.  
  
"Hmmm...." Reggie said to herself. "Eternity's here...but where's Nomad? I need him." She looked around. Eternity was fluttering up to sit on Zemare's head, but Nomad was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Eternity, go find Nomad, okay? But don't take too long." She instructed her little dragon. Eternity gave what Harry thought was a dragonish chirp, and flittered off.  
  
The sat there for a while, and Zemare looked like she was getting impatient. Reggie bent down and whispered something to her. Harry couldn't understand her this time. She was speaking at totally different language.  
  
"What language are you speaking?" He asked.  
  
"Hmmm? Oh, it's Ancient Draki. That's the only language that dragons understand. Although they can't speak it...It's kinda like parcel tounge for dragons."  
  
  
  
"Oh...okay." Harry replied. He didn't really want to remember when he spoke parcel tounge at Hogwarts...everyone had been against him at the time.  
  
"NOMAD!!!!!!!THERE YOU ARE!!" Reggie had almost screamed, relieved.  
  
Eternity was following along behind the small, lime green serpent-dragon. "Nomaaaaad! C'mere! I need ta give you summin!" Nomad fluttered down to her, and she gave him a piece of parchment. "There! Okay? Meet you at Central later today!" Nomad took it and fluttered off.  
  
"Are those little dragons like to you owls or something?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yep! I coulda chosen Eternity to that stuff for me, but Nomad's wild, so he's best kept away and occupied most of the time, like if he was doing what Eternity does, he'd be biting everyone's hands off." She looked behind, and added at the look on thier faces "Or trying to anyway!"  
  
"Well, let's get goin'! Zemare!!" She said loudly. "Full speed to Central!!!"  
  
*******************  
  
They sped downwards once again. Harry could see the gleam in Reggie's eyes. Although she didn't scream like last time, you could tell she was definatley screaming on the inside.   
  
Nothing much had happened during their trip over, Reggie talked most of the way, and Hermione asking questions (she really thought that she could get extra marks for history if she delved into theirs).  
  
Central was big. It looked pretty nice. Just like Azzure though, it had a large lake nearby, and you could see dragons having thier midday dips into the water, with their owners wading in after them. Harry watched as one girl got soaked by her orangy-brown dragon's playfullness.  
  
Zemare landed in the water, much to Reggie's yelling of "Zemare!!! NOOOO!!!"  
  
Well, Reggie actually ended up in the water, as Zemare had plunged straight into it, dislodging her. Harry had heard her mumble "Yeah...that'd be right. Save THEM, but not your owner..." Sure, he, Ron and Hermione did get a little wet, but Reggie got soaked through.  
  
Harry and the other three climbed off when Zemare went back to shore (with Reggie swimming behind) and climbed off. Reggie came out, totally saturated, and gave the black dragon a nasty glare.  
  
"Well, you guys can look around if you want, the place you're stayin' at is that purply-blue house (she pointed to a house off to the left) if you want to go there. Okay?"  
  
They nodded.   
  
Harry looked over to her, and began to explore the oldest Draki town...Central.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How'd you like that? Well...i guess writing that has made me a lil less upset. Oh yeah!! If you're readin this, Im stuck on names for Reggie's family. What do u reckon sounds better? Nerissa or Sophie? Can you help me with Reggie's younger brother? So far, all ive come up with is Luke...yeah and i need a name for her mother too! Send me and email (put 'Fanfiction.net stuff' or summin like that for the topic, or ill end up deleting it, thinking its spam) or review and give me your answers! Ok?? Cya next time!!  
  
*~Biddett da Pigeon Stalker~* 


	4. Powerful Magicks

Hey folks! YESS! I so much love teacher strikes! It's buying me time to write on this!!^^ Heheh...Yeah, well anyway...Yes, I'm going to repeat what I said for my last chapter. I'm still stuck on names for Reggie's younger brother, and her mum, so can you give me some suggestions?Review and give me your answer.Kay?  
  
I do not own anything Harry Potter related. That belongs to J.K Rowling. Ok,ok the Drakis are the only exception.  
  
*~Biddett da Pigeon Stalker~*  
  
~~~~~~~Chapter 4 -*- Powerful Magicks~~~~~~~  
  
"Huh...? What's that...?" Ron pointed to a large hole in the distance.  
  
It had barely been 2 hours since their arrival at Central. The trio had been wandring around, watching some people as they tend to their dragons, while others just lazed around talking.   
  
"It's nothing probably..." Harry said. He was getting bored. Nothing much was going on. But he guessed it beat staying at Privet Drive, or helping to clean Twelve Grimmauld Place.  
  
"No...it is! Look, just beyond it!" Hermione exclaims.  
  
True enough, just behind that hole was a sign. Now that they were getting closer to it, the white sign stood out like a sore thumb against the dull red colour of the sea of sand that surronded them.   
  
He looked behind him. For the last half an hour, they had been outside Central. You could still see it perfectly, the ground was so flat and endless that you could see for ages.  
  
When they finally reached it, you could see clearly what it read.  
  
Draconicus School Of Draki Witchcraft And Wizardry  
  
"..What..? That hole is a school?" Hermione said, bewildered.  
  
"Uh-huh!" Came a voice from behind. It gave the three such a shock, that they whipped out their wands, and turned around quickly, as if it was a enemy or something, and threatened the person with their wands.  
  
"Hey! I didn't mean to frighten you guys!" It was Reggie. They took back their wands.  
  
"Heh...yeah, that's the school. The only Draki one in the Southern Hemisphere." Reggie explained.  
  
"Strangely enough, you'd think that we'd go by the Australian Muggle school holidays...'cus we have the opposite season and all, to you guys in England...but we go by yours. Weird, huh?"  
  
They weren't paying attention to whatever Reggie had said, they were staring at what she was carrying. A pure-white staff by the looks, and at the top of it branched out to encircle a small crystal.  
  
"What's...that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Huh?...Oh, this?" Reggie replied, holding up the staff to full view.  
  
"That's a staff, right? What exactly would you need that for?" Ron quizzed.  
  
"To cast magic with, duh!" Reggie replied, as if she was stating the obvious.  
  
"Don't you use a wand?" Harry asked.  
  
"No Drakis use wands, Harry. They all use staffs. Didn't you notice that as we walked past them earlier?" Hermione pointed out to Harry.  
  
"No. Why don't you use wands, Reggie?" Harry began to walk back as he said this, and the others followed.  
  
"Well...why the hell would I use those weak little things-" Reggie stopped herself here. "Eheh...I didn't mean to offend you guys...but it's the truth. The intensive magic we use would stuff up the wands completley. So we use staffs, they are a lot more powerful, even if it is a pain in the butt that you always have to carry them everywhere."  
  
"See, you couldn't use this if you had a wand," She said, as she stopped. Harry, Ron and Hermione stopped a little ahead of her and she pointed here staff off to a spot away from them. "Elementus Firra!" She said, and the crystal on the tip of her staff glowed red. Harry began to feel even hotter than he already was. Then, a fire ball burst from it, and carried itself a fair way away, before falling to the ground. Then, as it landed in a patch of spinifex grass, it caught the grasses alight.  
  
"Oh, crap! I hate when I do that!!" Reggie seemed angry with herself. "Elementus Gaia Aquaga!" She then muttered. She pointed her staff towards the fire, and the tip glowed a bright blue. She then flipped the staff up so the crystal faced the sky.  
  
Harry could feel the earth tremble beneath his feet. Then, the quake became more fierce, as if she was going to bow up the earth.  
  
"What are you doing Reggie? You're going to kill us all!" Hermione said, her voice high pitched and shrill.  
  
"No I'm not, I know what I'm doing!" She replied. She was so calm, Harry just couldn't believe how anybody could be this calm when the earth felt like it was going to explode in any second.  
  
Then, it was as if the earth ripped apart just around that area. And, well, it did actually. Water came out of it, like a geyser. The fire was instantly stopped. Then, the ground sealed itself up.  
  
The three stood there, and gaped. They were speechless.  
  
"Well. What do say about that? Huh?" Reggie replied smugly.  
  
"I could top that, any day!" Ron shot back.  
  
"Okay then, let's see ya do it!!" Reggie said, looking even more smug.  
  
Ron aimed his wand, and muttered "Elementus Firra!" His wand went bright red. "Arrgh!!" He cried, and dropped it. "That's HOT!" His wand sizzled, and let off a strange green smoke.  
  
"Um, I think it's broken, Ron." Hermoine said.  
  
"Toldya." Reggie said, while she picked up the wand. "We'll have to get this fixed back at Central..."  
  
She lead the way back.  
  
*****************  
  
Once they got there, she gave Ron's wand to the shopkeeper, Mrs Allivonder and explained what happened, while Harry and the others waited outside.  
  
"Well, that's sorted, you'll have to wait 'till tomorrow to get your wand, Ron." Reggie said as she came back outside.  
  
It was starting to get dark, and cold as Harry shivered. "Can we go back now? I mean, it's starting to get dark." He said.  
  
"Mmmm, yeah, we'd better. C'mon." Reggie said, giving a shiver herself, and then she whistled. Eternity whizzed round and sat on her shoulder as they started back after an eventful day at Central.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Woo-hoo! I finally got that done!!^^ Yeah, enough partying...I have to go pack my bag for school tomorrow...:(. Why can't it be the holidays again??? Sorry if it wasn't as exciting/long/whatever-else-ive-forgotten as you hoped. It will be, once the story gets to Pakkun though! I have lots of ideas for then!  
  
*~Biddett da Pigeon Stalker~* 


	5. The Tournament

Hey!^^ This chapter is probably going to be as bad as the last one...sorry! I just can't think of anything exciting to put in here:S so bare with me please! And so this is going to be the last chapter in Central (even if i have to make it so long that it takes u guys a week to read!) , so the next should be better. Ok...the name thing... thanks for that! I'm going to have one of Reggie's sisters as Nerissa, and how do you peoples think of Sue for her mum? I'm still thinking about her younger brother...maybe I should go borrow a baby name book from somewhere...  
  
Ooo, yes. Thanks to mysticaldreams, Quidditch gal and crazy-chic2 for the reviews!^^  
  
I do not own Harry Potter, never had, and never will.  
  
*~Biddett da Pigeon Stalker~*  
  
~~~~~~~Chapter 5-*- The Tournament~~~~~~~  
  
Harry could hear shuffling outside. What was outside...? He had only been asleep for half an hour or so.  
  
CRASH! He was definatley awake now. It sounded like it come from outside, where he had heard the shuffling.  
  
There was a piercing CRACK! and soon followed by a exasperation of "Aww, crap!"  
  
Harry calmed down. He knew who it was now. Just Reggie.  
  
There was more shuffling. Then a dull THUD. Reggie soon replied with "Oh, dammit Zemare! Hold still!"  
  
Harry tried to get back to sleep, but the fact that Reggie and Zemare were too noisy...  
  
After a while, Harry came outside to see what she was doing.  
  
It was pitch-black, and he could only barely make out a large, black silhouette of the dragon known as Zemare. On top, it seemed, Reggie was tying something onto Zemare's back.  
  
Zemare writhed, as if it was tickling her, and Regina was half knocked off, she was dangling by the black dragon's side. Then, THUMP. She landed on the ground.  
  
"Zemare!" She hissed. "You're going to wake everyone up!"  
  
"I think it's a little late for that now." Harry said from behind.  
  
"Eep!" Reggie had definitely been startled. She turned around to face Harry. Her staff was by her side in and instant.  
  
She sighed. "Ohh...phew. It's you, Harry..."  
  
"What are you doing anyway?" He asked her.  
  
"Huh? Ohh...the stuff arrived not long ago...I'm just putting it on, 'cos I'm so lazy that I probably won't do it tomorrow...did that make sense? Anyway, I'm putting the supplies on Zemare, only she won't hold stiiiill..." and here she raised her vioce, and gave a sideward glance towards her dragon. "Sorry if I was too noisy!"  
  
"By the looks I'm the only one who was woken..."  
  
"'Kay. That's good then." Reggie yawned. "I think I might do this tomorrow then..." And she got up, told Zemare in Ancient Draki something, and walked back inside. Harry followed, but he knew he wasn't going to get much sleep now.  
  
*****************  
  
He was right. That dragon that Harry had met at Azzure still lingered in his dreams... And, well, everytime he woke up, his scar burned horribly.  
  
It was around 11 in the morning now, and the sun baked the dry ground. Nobody really dared to leave the shade. Sure, if you left under the wing of a dragon, because dragons don't mind intense heat, but otherwise you were stuck inside.  
  
"Ack..I'm sick of this!" Reggie said. She went outside, and whistled. The sound of rustling wings was heard, and in and instant, Zemare stood there proudly, even is she was dripping water from snout to tail.  
  
"Oi.that'd be right...she's been swimming at the lake..." Harry heard Reggie mutter to herself. "C'mon...lead the way, Zemare! I need to check the table for the Tournament!" She told the dragon.  
  
"...Tournament? What kind? Like the Triwizard Cup?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'll show you...come on!" Reggie said excitedly.  
  
She motioned for them to follow, and she walked outside, and under Zemare's wing, which shaded them from the blazing sun.  
  
The hot sand was quite warm under their shoes, and Ron was staring at how Reggie was just walking over the boiling-hot ground, bare-footed!  
  
Zemare lead them through what they thought was the main road (or track really, they didn't need bitumen to cover their roads--it was a dirt track), and branched off to the right a few times before they came upon two large rocks.  
  
"Ahh...what did they have it as last time...? Mmm...wasn't it Nomeska Adel or something?" Reggie asked Zemare.  
  
Zemare nodded.  
  
"Ooh...kay...which means it should be Nomeska Alluria!" She said the last words clearly and loudly, as if she wanted to make sure somebody heard it.  
  
Then, the rocks slowly slid apart. And in between them, opened up a hall carved out of the red earth. But what looked really strange was that if you looked at any other perspective of the rocks besides straight ahead, you would see flat, endless desert.  
  
"That was a password, wasn't it?" Hermione remarked.  
  
"Yep, it changes every three months, going through colony areas and villages. Like Pakkun is actually just the colony name. The village I live in is Pakkun Norellia, but the villages are so closely-knit in the Pakkun colony, you might as well drop the village name."  
  
They walked inside, and Zemare left back for the lake. "Yeah, this is the registration hall for the Tournament...we keep a password in here so nobody else but Drakis can get in...but you guys are welcome. Below us are the training halls...oh, hey Julia!" Reggie waved to her friend, a tall girl with tanned skin and bright blonde, almost white hair.  
  
"Hey, Reggie! You're here to take a look at the table, right?" She asked.  
  
"Do I even need to answer that?" Reggie grinned.  
  
"Mmm, guess not. Here." She handed a sheet of paper over. Reggie scanned it for a bit, and then almost yelled "WHAT!! THEY'RE STARTING WITHOUT ME??!! THEY SAID THEY'D WAIT UNTIL I'D GET BACK TO PA--"  
  
"Calm down, Reggie! They haven't started any at Pakkun...just other places." Juia said, a little angry.  
  
Reggie double-checked. She blushed. "Eheh...you're right..."  
  
"Well, see you 'round, I'm going to go practice a bit." Julia said, and walked off to one of the staircases littered around the sides of the hall.  
  
Reggie mumbled a bit, and looked over it again. "Hey!" She said. "There's one starting in two minutes! C'mon, you guys will be able to check it out!" She pulled them off to a staircase to their left.  
  
They went down for about two minutes, and came out to another cavern similar to the one they were just in. "Ahh.okay right one, this is Training Area 5...yup." Reggie said quietly. "They should be starting soon." Reggie told them.  
  
A small crowd had gathered around the edges of the cavern now. They joined it, and waited for a bit. Then, down came a red-haired woman, and a blonde haired man, followed by a pale grey and blood red dragon.  
  
"What are they going to do, fight each other?" Ron asked.  
  
"Precisely." Reggie replied, a glint in her eye.  
  
"WHAT? That's...that's...stupid! They'll get killed!" Hermione said, outraged.  
  
"Don't forget, our magic is stronger than yours. We can heal a lot easier than you normal wizards. We have Healers standing by anyway, we're not that stupid." Reggie replied.  
  
"Well, if they're going to fight it's probably going to be to the death, isn't it?" Ron asked.  
  
Reggie gave him a disgusted look. "What? No! All the aim is to knock your opponent off their dragon. Not to kill each other!"  
  
By now both competitors had organised themselves in the center of the cavern, and were climbling onto their dragons, the woman on the pale grey and the man on the red, staffs ready.  
  
"So..I gather you're allowed to use magic, then?" Hermione asked, pointing to the woman's staff.  
  
"Uh-huh. Most magic. Y'know, some are a little extreme...and considering the space we're in too..."  
  
Suddenly, the red dragons reared up and took to the sky. The grey soon followed.  
  
The man aimed his staff at the dragon, and performed an Elementus Firra attack. The fireball was considerably hotter than the one Reggie had fired yesterday.  
  
The dragon dived down and low enough for the rider to cop it in the face.  
  
"Tsk...a dragon that cares nothing for it's rider...obviously it doesn't like her one bit."  
  
The dragon was thrown back by the impact, but teeth clenched, and with a massive scald on her face, the rider came out of the fire, and aimed her staff right at him.  
  
"ELEMENTUS AQUAGA!" This was different to the spell Reggie had used yesterday. It didn't come out from the ground; it came out of the tip of her staff.  
  
It caught him off guard, and in the face. The dragon was hit too, but not directly.  
  
Then, almost straight away came another almighty yell, "ELEMENTUS THUNDIRA!" And an electric current followed.  
  
It struck them both, and the light was too bright for Harry to handle. He shielded his eyes.  
  
It soon subsided, and the blood-red dragon and the male rider, now thoroughly burnt, fell like a rock out of the air. People scattered, as the dragon crashed into the cavern wall.  
  
Harry spotted three people dressed in white robes hurry to each contestant.  
  
"C'mon...it's over. We'd better get ready to leave..." Reggie said, tugging on their sleeves. Harry, Ron and Hermione still had their eyes glued on the scene of chaos and destruction. "Look, don't worry, they'll be just fine-- see!" and they watched as the woman's face was instantly healed by one of the Healers.  
  
It took them a while to get through the densely packed crowd.  
  
Their thoughts were still on the round that they had just seen.  
  
"Well...rounds normally last a lot longer that that...and I really didn't expect her to win." Reggie commented.  
  
"She did deploy a lot more tactic than the man though." Hermione replied.  
  
"Yeah...but it doesn't just go on who wins. There are points involved. She took a fire ball to the face, and you lose quite a lot of points by doing that. That dragon will keep doing that though...from the looks it hates her." Reggie said.  
  
"How come there isn't any commentating or anything? Or a judge for that matter." Ron asked.  
  
"There is a judge. You just can't see him. And anyway you watch. No need for it. It distracts them anyway!" Reggie explained.  
  
They came out, and by the looks they had spent most of their day down here. It looked to be about three in the afternoon.  
  
"Agghhh! We'd better hurry! I have to go tie the supplies onto Zemare, then we need to go!" Reggie took off at a run, leaving the other three to struggle behind, picking their way through the thinning crowd.  
  
*****************  
  
They arrived not long after back at the place they were staying at to find Reggie making a last few adjustments to the way she had the boxes strapped to Zemare's back, near her tail.  
  
"C'mon, hop on! It's ready!" Regina exclaimed as she turned around to greet them.  
  
She moved forward to her riding position, while the three climbed on. With Ron (to his dismay) seated at the end.  
  
Eternity flitted onto her shoulder, while Nomad yet again was handed a piece of parchment.  
  
"Okaaay! Ready back there?" Reggie called back.  
  
"Yeah!" Ron called.  
  
"Yes!" Hermione, who was just behind her said.  
  
"Ready!" Harry replied.  
  
"Good! Zemare! It's homeward bound now!! Back to Pakkun!" Reggie yelled excitedly, causing Eternity, to jump in fright.  
  
Zemare took off at a run. She roared, which was seconded by Eternity's, and thirded by the many dragons in and around Central. Zemare leaped, and air filled her wings. Within a few good beats, she was firmly off the ground and at a rocketing pace too. She shot higher, and higher, until you could no longer see Central, it was swallowed by the massive red sea of sand.  
  
They were well on their way to Pakkun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
....I never expected to get through that!! Okay, so maybe I was wrong about it being a bad chapter, but then it's what you guys think isn't it??? Make sure you guys review, ok? Seeya! ^^  
  
*~Biddett da Pigeon Stalker~* 


	6. Family GreetingsAnd Family Annoyances

Hey everybody! ^^ Oookay, chapter 6! I didn't expect to get this far within a month! Yeh, the names might be a bit bad, but hey, its all I can think of.*~*  
  
Can nebody help me find out how to put format on here??? The last few chapters have been in italics and bold in bits...and then they don't show up!! It's reeeaaally peeving me off!! o\ /o  
  
Soz if I'm putting this chappie up too early, I just felt like writing!  
  
Yes.I do not own Harry Potter and any other related stuff. Why would I?? I'm not J.K Rowling!!! The only thing that belongs to me in this story are the Drakis!  
  
*~Biddett da Pigeon Stalker~*  
  
~~~~~~~Chapter 6-*- Family Greetings.And Family Annoyances~~~~~~~  
  
"H-hey! Look down there!" Reggie exclaimed excitedly, as she pointed far below them, in the deep blue Pacific Ocean.  
  
Everybody's attention was drawn to that point. "What's there.? I don't see nothing!" Ron said.  
  
"Are you people blind? It's my home! Pakkun!!" She replied bluntly.  
  
"Geez, it must be tiny then." Ron remarked.  
  
"Mmph!" Reggie seemed insulted at that. "Well, we are a little bit too high." Reggie said, followed by a mischievous giggle, which Harry thought Ron didn't hear. "Okay then! Zemmy, take us down! Donerva aciana!" Reg said to the black dragon.  
  
Suddenly, Zemare dropped a few meters. Then another. And another. Then all of a sudden, the great black dragon dove all the way down to just a few centimetres above the blue, serene sea.  
  
This startled the trio quite a bit, and Reggie just chuckled. Harry thought she said "That'll teach him to mock Drakis.Hehehe." under her breath.  
  
"Oh! I see now!" Hermione finally piped up, as the majestic black dragon known as Zemare once again went back to her original height.  
  
Near the horizon, a small mass of white sand began to appear. It was soon followed by kilometres of lush green rainforest. As they came closer, you could make out tiny villages within these grand plains off to the sides of the rainforests. At the very centre of the island, rose a mountain range, covered mostly in forest, but at the very base a large, dark and unforgiving volcano stood.  
  
So this was Pakkun.  
  
"See? Told ya!" Reggie remarked.  
  
Pakkun was now in full view, and it was spectacular! Eternity looked so excited that she was home, that she took off from Reg's shoulder and tore down through the air. Soon enough, you couldn't even see the little purple dragon anymore.  
  
"She's excited." Harry remarked. You could now hear Eternity (even though you couldn't see her) chirping (more fittingly screeching) her little draconic head off.  
  
"Yeah.she is whenever we return home from a long flight," Reggie replied. Then, without warning she yelled out, "HELLOOO DOWN THERE!! I'M HOOOME!! ZEMARE!! FUULL SPEEEEEEEED!!!" And with a rush, Zemare dove faster than ever before. Harry had his hands clutching onto the dragon harder and harder, his knuckles were white beyond belief trying to keep himself on top of this maniac dragon!  
  
Hermione and Ron seemed to have similar problems, but the Draki was looking as if she's being doing this every second of her entire life.  
  
Zemare roared again, the sound bounced off the air around them.or was that dragons echoing the black dragon's call?  
  
One village was closing in now; it was on a ridge overlooking a great deal of plain, ocean to the east, rainforest to the south. So this must be Reggie's village, Pakkun Norellia.  
  
Harry just couldn't hold on anymore. His grip slipped. He could feel himself drifting away slowly in the air.it felt so strange. But, he quickly began to fall. He plummeted like a rock. He could hear the screams of Hermione, Ron, and Reggie.  
  
Zemare quickly turned around, and grabbed Harry's shirt in her mouth, and slowly began to set them down. Harry hadn't noticed that he had fallen so far in such a short time.  
  
"Um.ookay. I think we should just walk then, shall we?" Reggie gestured, jumping off her dragon. Ron and Hermione followed, rushing over to Harry asking "Are you okay?? You could've really been hurt!" (Well, okay mainly Hermione but it was stuff like that)  
  
"Sounds good." Harry replied. He didn't want a repeat of that.  
  
Zemare took off, leaving the four to walk.  
  
They were tramping through rainforest. Moist rainforest. Harry didn't think he had sweated this much in his life. They were currently a little to the south-west of Pakkun Norellia.  
  
Suddenly, as the rainforest came to halt, over looking the plains just to the north of Norellia, Reggie stopped. She looked at something, and the trio followed her gaze. There, by the looks, was a pile of ash. Or, as Harry figured out, the ruins of a village that had been burnt to the ground.  
  
"What happened here?" Hermione asked.  
  
Reggie didn't hear. Her bottom lip trembled. Her eyes began to water slightly. Was she going to cry?  
  
She turned away, as if she was unable to face those ruins. "What happened? Tell us please." Hermione insisted.  
  
"N-n-.nothing. D-don't worry, I'll t-tell you when we get back to P-P- Pakkun." Reggie replied shakily. She was so close to tears.  
  
She took one last glance at those ruins and carried on slowly.  
  
What was that about?  
  
Reggie kept to herself for the rest of the way, which wasn't very far, but it seemed so long since Reg wasn't explaining everything to them like her usual self.  
  
Once they got into town, Regina looked a less upset by that sight. She picked up her pace, and started urging them , "C'mon, hurry up! Mum's was probably expecting me like half an hour ago 'cause we walked! Hurry!"  
  
Reggie even picked up at a run, and the other three had yells of "Slow down!" Echoing throughout Pakkun Norellia. Reggie pulled to the left, and exited through a street, while Harry had a hard time keeping up.  
  
Suddenly, she stopped at a house, and knocked on the door. Reggie stood there for a while, until the others caught up.  
  
Then they all stood there for even longer.  
  
A sudden chirp caused Reg to jump. "Heyy! Lookie up there! Eternity! Where's Mum?" Reggie said, looking above the door frame to see that purple little dragon. Eternity gave a chirp, and out popped Nomad from behind her. "Uh-huuuuuh.Nomad, where is everybody?"  
  
Nomad 'squeaked' and a tan serpent came out. "Hey! Ella! D'you know where Nerissa is then?"  
  
The tan dragon, named Ella, flew off. "Greaat." Reggie rolled her eyes.  
  
Then, "Reggieeeeee!" And a little seven-year-old ran up and hugged Reg's knees. "Ugh.Nerissa! Get off-a me!! I know you missed me and all..but please!" Reggie tried to peel off this little girl. "Look, stop hugging my knees, and I'll hug you, okay?!" Reggie pleaded.  
  
She promptly let go of them, and Reggie bent down and gave her a hug. She then looked up, went a slight shade of pink, and said, "Yeah.This is my lil' sister, Nerissa." Nerissa had dark brown curly hair that looked black in shade. She had almond brown eyes, and the resemblance between the two was quite similar, except Reggie was taller, had lighter hair and different coloured eyes.  
  
"Where's everybody else then?" Reggie asked her. "Out the back, silly!" Nerissa replied cheerfully.  
  
"Riight.why didn't I think of that.?" She said to herself. She turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "C'mon, you three. Don't just stand there! Come meet ev'ry body!" She gestured for them to follow.  
  
She led the way past a white and silver gate, with carved dragons in it. Under the shade of a big palm tree, was a woman, a younger woman (looked about Fred or George's age) and a young boy, about the same age as Nerissa.  
  
The young lady looked up. "Reg! There you are! What the hell took you four so long!!"  
  
"Heeeyyyy, Cass! What's doing, huh?" Reggie greeted her. "That's Cassandra; or Cass or Cassie as she prefers to be called. My older sister obviously." Reggie explained. "We decided to take a walk, you know, enjoy the fresh air...unlike you don't, you spend most of your time inside with your friends, hey?" Reggie teased her.  
  
"Oh....and you don't, my friend?" Cassie said back. Cassie had long light- brown, almost a blondey-golden colour which she kept out; she also had these green eyes, like Reggie's.  
  
Reggie poked out her tongue at her, and carried on. "Hey, there Jamie! Wacha doing, huh?" She asked the boy. He looked up. He had dark brown hair like Nerissa's, only it was kept short. His eyes were a green too.  
  
"Ahh, nothing. I've been waiting for you, so I can go do something fun! It's getting really boring!" Jamie replied. "Yeah that's Jamie, my younger brother, and that's also Nerissa's twin." She quickly explained. "Soo-your family is a little bit like mine?" Ron asked.  
  
"How would I know? Just 'cos I'm a Draki doesn't mean I'm psychic, y'know!" Reggie replied.  
  
Reggie looked at the woman, lying under the shade. "Is.Mum.asleep?" Reggie asked.  
  
"Hmmm?" Cass looked at her. "I believe so."  
  
"Maybe I should let her sleep." Reggie remarked.  
  
"Hey.is that you, Reg?" Her mother said sleepily.  
  
"Erp! Sorry for waking you up!" Reggie stammered.  
  
"No.that's okay. Really! I needed to wake up sooner or later." Her Mum replied.  
  
"Huh?! Oh!" Her mother sprang up at the realisation of guests.  
  
"Hi,I'm Mrs Bahamut, you can call me Piper though, I don't really mind." She told the three.  
  
There was some time where they all just enjoyed the company of each other.nothing really happened.and Harry was still bugged at why Reg got all upset at those ruins.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ OMG!! I actually finished it!! Is it that just me, or are these chapters getting longer every time???  
  
Yes...what is the mystery behind Reggie??? Meheheh.~.^  
  
Okay, get reviewing gotcha???  
  
Buh-bi!  
  
*~Biddett da Pigeon Stalker~* 


	7. Truths And Emotions

HELLO!!! Lol, here's the all-awaited next chappy for Bahamut's Dragons!!!....well, ok, its probly not ALL-awaited..ner..:P  
  
I hope u like it, this teacher strike is giving me heapsa time ^.^ Stupid.thing! I tried to get this up on Wednesday but the site wasn't working!!.  
  
*~Biddett da Pigeon Stalker~*  
  
~~~~~~~Chapter 7 -*-Truths And Emotions ~~~~~~~  
  
Morning arose. The bright light had filtered into Harry's room for over three hours now. Harry hadn't had such a nice long sleep in a good while. That dragon wasn't in his dreams..but every time he thought of it, his scar tingled.  
  
A sudden CLANK, jerked Harry from his peaceful slumber. A scuffling sound followed. Then a voice: "YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!! I AM SOOOO GONNA KILL YOUU!!!"  
  
Harry quickly rose, changed, and went outside to see what was going on.  
  
Ron and Hermione were already up, there were seated at the bench, eating breakfast. Their eyes were wide open in shock. Jamie and Nerissa walked on by to wash up, they weren't bothered by it at all.  
  
Then, from another room, a staff came flying in, and flew under the table. "A-HA!! YOU CAN'T DO NOTHING NOW, CAN YA!!!" It sounded like Reggie's voice.  
  
"Shiiit!!" Came another voice. In came Cassie. "Agghh!! Where'd my staff get to?!" Cassie looked around wildly. She finally spotted it under the table, and her hand was just centimetres away from her staff, when suddenly a blur tackled Cassie to the ground.  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAH!!! I HAVE YOU NOW!!" The blur yelled. As the blur made itself visible, it turned out it was Reggie!  
  
"YOU ARE SO DEAD, YOU HEAR!!" Reggie yelled, wrestling her older sister.  
  
"Must..reach...staff!" Cassie's hand was slowly making its way towards her staff. She managed to grab it, and threatened Reggie's face. She froze. Then said "Accio Staff!" And her staff came in, and she too threatened her sister.  
  
Before the three knew it, they were up, and blasting spells at each other from across the room. Jamie and Nerissa walked past, with their dragons bobbing behind them, as if this was an everyday event. Harry murmured to Ron, "Are you sure you like her now?"  
  
Ron gave Harry a shocked look. "With a temper like that.nope!"  
  
Hermoine asked Nerissa, "Are they okay?"  
  
"Yeah..this happens all the time, but normally by now Mum has--"  
  
"CASSANDRA! REGINA!!" A voice boomed. Harry whipped his head around to see Mrs Bahamut. "YOU TWO!!" Harry knew they were in for it now. "THERE ARE NO FIGHTS IN MY HOUSE!! CONTINUE IT OUTSIDE!!" The three almost fell off their seats. If that was them, they would most probably have their wands removed and destroyed or something similar!  
  
Nerissa continued her explanation. "--come in and yelled at them to go outside. Oh, yeah. You see that pile of rubble behind our house?"  
  
"Yeah..?" Hermione didn't sound like she was going to like this.  
  
"That was someone's house. They went a little over the top and blew it up." Hermione gasped.  
  
"Don't worry, they're okay! They were outside at the time." Jamie quickly added.  
  
A little while later, Reg and Cass came back in, looking atrocious. Reg muttered a healing spell and used it, and she looked like she had just come out of the shower.  
  
They came and sat down, and Nerissa and Jamie followed. Then Mrs Bahamut came and began to eat her breakfast.  
  
Ron looked like he had just realised something. "Hey..where's Mr Bahamut? I mean, does he work all the time or something?"  
  
The whole house suddenly became deathly mute. Each member of the Bahamuts' face became almost translucent. Reggie's eyes cast downwards. Cassie's gaze looked away.  
  
"Did..I...say something wrong?"  
  
"Mr...Bahamut...Jake..is..well, dead."  
  
The three were shocked. "I don't mean to be rude or anything...but what happened?" Hermione asked.  
  
Piper sighed. She grabbed a photo, and held it in front of her. She turned it around so they could see. It was a photo of Mrs Bahamut, with her long dark brown hair and green eyes, with another man, who had blonde hair and almond eyes. That must be Mr Bahamut. In front of them, by the looks it was a seven-year old Reggie, and a ten-year-old Cassie, and next to them, in a pram, was what Harry thought to be baby Nerissa and Jamie. They were all happy and smiling, until Cassie pinched Reggie and so they started fighting, and then the twins erupted into fits of crying.  
  
"It was six years ago. As you can see, we still find it hard to cope, without him...Do you remember any ruins on the way here?" Piper began.  
  
"Yes.." Harry remembered seeing Reg close to tears when she laid eyes upon it.  
  
"That used to be Pakkun Norellia. This is actually Pakkun Norellia II. Anyway..It was a few months before Reggie was born...July 31st I think it was. Well, the dragons started to go rouge. They would destroy countless villages, and kill numerous people. The dragons were quite peaceful, up until then. But every now and then some strange thing controls them..and it seems that only the serpent-like dragons are affected. Well, six years ago, a whole field of dragons turned rouge. Jake always acted so hero-like. I knew that one day he would die doing something to help other people. Anyway..on that night he..." She trailed off here as she was going to burst into tears. "He..sacrificed himself for the rest of Pakkun Norellia. He was the only casualty..."  
  
Reggie couldn't stand it anymore. She fled out the door to seek the comfort of Zemare. Harry knew what she probably felt like..he had suffered the death of Sirius not long ago, and although he never knew his parents, they were dead too.. So Harry followed.  
  
Harry found her, curled up against Zemare with Eternity and Nomad nearby crooning around her. She looked up, and noticed Harry. Her eyes were red from crying. She sniffed and said shakily "Sorry.'bout that."  
  
"Hey, that's okay. I recently lost someone too.." Harry replied, sitting down next to her.  
  
****** Harry and Reggie had talked away. "Hey!" Reggie said. "How about I take you over to the fields? Maybe I can teach ya how to ride a dragon!"  
  
Harry liked the idea. "Sure!" He replied.  
  
Harry was shocked to see such an expanse of fields!! Every now and then part of the field would be covered by a small clump of bodies. Dragon's bodies. Reggie was leading Zemare through the fields until they came to an almost empty field-the only other thing in the field was a serpent-like dragon that was an off-white colour.  
  
"Well, that'll be the dragon you'll be riding. It's a hiring one for people just learning. Kay?" Reggie gestured to the off-white dragon.  
  
"Fine." Harry didn't really care. Just learning how to ride a dragon sounded great to him. Malfoy probably hadn't done anything of the sort, and he was supposed to be pure-blooded, and Drakis were pretty much 100% pure...but he quickly brushed that thought out of his mind. Surely that wouldn't matter anyway. He didn't want to sound too much like his father used to..  
  
"You wanna mount it, and we'll begin?" Reg asked. "Okay." Harry mounted.  
  
"You'll wanna find a good grip of your dragon, strong and comfy, 'cos you'll most probably be up in the air for long periods of time, and then again, you don't want a repeat of what happened yesterday.." Reggie explained.  
  
Harry found a good position on the serpent-like dragon.  
  
"Okay!" Reggie was just about to explain something else when Harry's dragon suddenly flew upwards, leaving Reggie in complete shock.  
  
"Zemare!!! Go!!" Zemare soon followed.  
  
It was quite a sight, watching these two. Harry was scared, you could see it on his face. The dragon looked up at him, with those eyes..like the dragon he had seen at Central..  
  
Suddenly Harry couldn't stay awake anymore..his head drooped. Harry fell unconscious and slipped off the dragon.  
  
"HARRY!!!" Harry could barely hear Reggie's shout..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Oooh! It's starting to get serious!!O.O Sorry I had ta leave it here!!! I'll try to get the next chapter up next week sometime!! R&R!!  
  
O yeh, I'm not attempting at any relationships or nothing here, 4 one thine I suck a romance and I would have the genre as romance, wouldn't i?? *~Biddett da Pigeon Stalker~* 


End file.
